Lovers and Friends.
by Worldwalker Pure
Summary: This is the sequel to "And the Moon shone down.", so read that first! Now that that's outta the way, this is TAIORA!!!! Yaaayy!! Please review! Please!


Lovers and friends.  
BBRRIINNGG!!!  
BBRRIINNGG!!!  
BBRRIINNGG!!!  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Tai hurried towards the phone and picked it up. "Yes, who is it?"  
  
"TaiohmygodMimi'sinlaborshewantseveryoneherewhatamIgonnadohelphelpHELP!"  
  
"Whoah, is that you Joe? Slow down! I can't understand anything you just said!"   
  
Joe paused for a minute and said, slowly and clearly, "Mimi's in labor and she wants everyone to be at the hospital NOW!!!"  
  
Tai was rather taken aback, to say the least. "Umm... you want me to call everyone?"   
  
Joe responded, "No, I'm doing that. We're already at the hospital and I'm using my cell phone. Just get over here!"  
  
Tai said "Okay. Don't bother calling Sora, I'll tell her." Sora lived downstairs. After he hung up, he took the elevator down to her place. He knocked on the door and waited for her to show up.  
  
"Hel- Oh, it's you, Tai! What brings you here?" inquired Sora.   
  
Tai said, "I'll tell you on the way, your car's still in the shop, right?" As Sora nodded, somewhat dumbfoundedly, Tai started dragging her toward the parking garage.  
  
As they reached Tai's car, Sora pulled away from him, put her hands on her hips, and said, "All right, Taichi Kamiya, why are you doing this?"  
  
Tai winced {A/N-If a female uses your full name to scold you, you are in trouble} and quickly explained the situation. Sora stood there for a moment and then started moving. "Why didn't you say so, Tai? Stop wasting time and let's go, go, go!"   
  
Tai sweatdropped. {A/N-I really LOVE those things.}  
  
***********************Forty-five minutes later****************************  
  
Tai and Sora had arrived at the hospital. Matt, Izzy, T.K., and Kari were already there. As the six of them gathered in the waiting room, Tai asked, "Where's Joe?"   
  
Tk replied, "He's with Mimi. He refuses to leave her until this is done."  
  
Tai breathed a sigh of relief. He then asked, "How did you get here, Kari?"   
  
Kari simply pointed at Matt. Matt said, "She was visiting Tk when Joe called, so I gave her a ride."  
  
At this, Sora raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Really? What were they doing together, hmmm?"   
  
Kari and Tk both blushed red and stammered out, "We're just FRIENDS!" They looked at each other, totally nonplussed. {A/N- If they weren't nonplussed, would they be plussed? And what exactly IS plussed, for that matter?}  
  
So, after everyone settled down, they waited. And waited. And waited some more. All told, it was several hours before they stopped waiting. Eventually, Joe walked into the waiting room, grinning like an idiot. Everyone jumped up, clamoring to know what the baby was. "Is it a boy? Is it a girl?"   
  
Joe just grinned and said, "It's a girl! A perfect little girl!" At that, he started doing a little happy dance. You know, something that has no purpose other than showing how happy you are. Of course, it also looks a lot like the Taxi Dance, just with a big smile on your face.   
Everyone sweatdropped. {A/N- I really, really, really, REALLY love those things.}  
  
After Joe finished dancing, he said that Mimi wanted everyone to come in and look at the child. They followed him to the room where Mimi and the child were. As they caustiously crept in, Mimi looked up, the child asleep in her arms. She smiled happily upon seeing all her friends there to share in the blessed event.  
  
As they gathered around the bed, they began talking- softly, so as not to disturb the baby. Kari said, "Aww, she's soo cute!"   
  
Sora smiled at the baby and said, "She's just beautiful, Mimi."   
Tai asked, "What's her name?"  
  
Joe said, "We decided that a long time ago, didn't we, dear?"   
  
Mimi smiled and replied, "We certainly did. Can I tell them?"   
  
"Of course."  
  
Mimi turned the baby to face them and said, "I proudly present our daughter, Lilly Kido." Everyone immediately recognized the derivation of Lilly's name.  
  
Then, for the first time in a while, Izzy spoke up. "That's a beautiful name, Mimi. Congratulations, you two."  
  
"Thanks, Izzy. Well, I think Mimi's had enough excitement for one day-" Joe grinned at his wife, "So can you all please leave now?"  
  
Everyone nodded and quietly left the hospital, but not before Kari took a few pictures of Lilly. As they left, Kari and Tk decided to continue hanging out together, so they left with Matt. Izzy headed back to his place, and Tai and Sora dove back to the apartment building.  
  
Then, much to Tai's surprise, Sora asked if she could talk with him. "Okay, what about?" he replied.   
  
"Not here, upstairs. My place, Ok?" she said.  
  
"Uhh... Sure!" Tai was a little bit nervous about this, but if Sora wanted to talk, he would talk. As they walked upstairs, he did his best to cover up his nervousness with jokes and chatter.  
  
They eventually reached Sora's apartment, and as Sora unlocked the door, Tai held it open for her. As they entered, Tai was gawking. Sora elbowed him in the ribs and said, "What, you've never been in here before?"   
  
Tai replied, "Of course I have. But not after the redecoration." Sora blushed slightly, embarrased at her lack of tact. She really should have remembered that. Then, in the time-honored idea that the best defense is a good offense, she changed the subject.  
  
"So, do you remember what next week is?" Tai, who couldn't even remeber what day it was, did not remember. Sora assumed an offended pose, (you know, frowning, hands on hips) and said in tones of mock anger, "You don't remember the anniversary of our first date?"  
  
"Well excuse me, Sora! Something fairly monumentous happened today, and I forgot!" Tai knew that mentioning Lilly's birth might have the desired effect of calming Sora down, but she saw right through him.   
  
"Oh, that's really nice of you Tai! Trying to get out of trouble like that!" Suddenly, Sora could no longer pretend to be angry, and she burst out laughing and flung her arms around Tai's neck. "Just... don't forget again, all right?" she said, her voice muffled.   
  
Tai nodded, surprised at the sudden display of emotion. "What's wrong, sweetie?"  
  
"It's nothing, Tai. Nothing at all..." Sora trailed off. She then looked at Tai. It was a look he knew well. "Tai, honey, you want to stay the night?" she inquired, nibbiling on his earlobe.   
  
"You have always been the most interesting person in my life, you know that, Sora?"  
  
She intended to remain so.  
  
**********************************BREAK!*BREAK!****************************  
  
Okay, I'm not gonna tell you what happens next. I'm not that kind of writer, so just get those sick, perverted ideas out of your heads, 'kay? 'kay. Soo... We'll just resume the story after the steamy parts, okay? Oh, and even if it's not, I'M the one writing this. You want Hentai, go somewhere else. I write ROMANCE, not hentai. I also write humor, so after finishing this story, read some of those. We now resume with our story, which is already in progress.  
  
***********************************RESUME!*********************************  
  
Tai and Sora were lying in bed, utterly exhausted. Sora was tracing lazy circles on Tai's chest, while Tai was gazing fondly at her. "What would I ever do without you, honey? I hope things are as good as this for the rest of our lives."   
  
At these words, Sora stiffened. She immediately tried to hide it, but it was too late. Tai had noticed.  
  
"Sora, is something wrong?" He got no answer. "I know something is bothering you, please, tell me what it is." Still no answer. "Darling, I can't stand to see you hurt. Please, tell me what's wrong, and I'll make it better." Sora couldn't hold her defenses against Tai's concern, and they suddenly broke.  
  
She started to cry. Since Tai didn't know what to do, he simply held her, stroked her hair, and whispered "There, there..." Now, that's one of the most pathetic ways to deal with a crying woman, but most of us men haven't found anything better, so bear with us, Heyla?  
  
Eventually, Sora stopped crying, and sat up and leaned against Tai's shoulder, sniffimg and wiping her eyes. "Oh Tai, I don't know how to say this."   
  
Tai held her closer and whispered gently, "Don't worry, you don't have to, I'll listen no matter what."   
  
Sora smiled at him wanly, and continued with what she was saying. "Tai, I'm pregnant."  
  
The bottom dropped out of Tai's world. He was completly floored. He had no idea what to do next. So he fainted. A normal reaction, as these things go.  
  
"Tai! Tai!" He slowly woke up to see Sora bending over him, concern in her eyes.   
  
"Hello, angel." The concern in Sora's eyes dissappeared, to be replaced by sadness. "What's wrong?"  
  
"You don't want to be a father, do you?" Sora turned away from him, her voice flat and emotionless.   
  
Tai replied, "What? Why do you think that?"  
  
"Oh, just admit it Tai!" Sora's voice lost it's flat sound, to be replaced by anger. Tai started to say something, but Sora cut him off. "You're scared of being a father, aren't you?"  
  
"No! How could you even think that!" When Tai saw that Sora wasn't listening, he knew he had to do something. He stood up, picked up his pants, and started searching the pockets. He eventually found what he was looking for, a small grey box. "Listen, honey, I got this fully intending to wait until our anniversary, but now is a more appropriate time, don't you think?"   
  
As Sora turned around, he sank to one knee and opened the box. A diamond ring was inside. "Sora Takenouchi, you are the very center of my life. Please, will you marry me, my angel?"  
  
Sora's eyes opened very wide, and she flung her arms around Tai. Before he could say anything, she simply said, "Yes."  
  
Tai was out of his mind with joy. He tenderly lifted her head and framed her face with his hands. Before she could say anything, he kissed her with a passion that was rooted in his soul.  
  
**********************************Three*months*later***********************  
  
"And do you, Sora Takenouchi, take this man for your lawfully wedded husband?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
Sora nudged Tai in the ribs, bringing him out of his trance-like state. He turned toward her, and as the gathered friends and family applauded, he kissed her.  
  
Joe, his best man, tapped him on the shoulder. "Ah, Tai? You might wanna come up for air." Tai waved him off like one might wave off a particularily persistent mosquito. Joe simply shrugged and turned away. "Anyone got something to pry these two apart with?" he asked in a loud voice.  
  
"Relax, Joe, I got this one." Kari came up and announced to the guests at large that Sora had told her what to do in case of something like this happening. She walked up to the newlyweds, stuck two fingers in her mouth, and let out a piercing whistle. They immediately broke off the kiss to wince and hold their ears.   
  
After that, Sora held up her bridal bouquet and tossed it into the middle of the biggest knot of single females there. When the dust finally cleared, Matt was revealed standing there with the bouquet in his hands. As Sora and Tai craned their necks, they saw what had happened. Sora shook with contained mirth, Tai roared with laughter. The expression on Matt's face was priceless!  
  
Okay, that's all I'm writing, since what happens next is Tai and Sora's honeymoon, and as I said earlier, I don't write Hentai.  
  
  
THE END.  
  
  
  
  
Authors note: *Lillymon walks into the room*  
  
Lillymon: Well, that's it! I'm here to say, it was so sweet of Walker to name that little bitty baby after me! Guess it's just one of the benefits of being a muse, ne?  
  
*She strikes a kawaii little pose*  
  
Lillymon: Anyway, I'm really here to say, that Walker does not own Digimon, he makes no money off of this, and if you sue him, he'll sic Fallen on you! That Fallen creeps me out... This was the sequel to "And the moon shone down"! He didn't even know where this was going, it wrote itself! Tune in next time for a kawaii little Takari fic, same digi-channel, same digi-place! 


End file.
